One Great Fantasy After Another
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Having a dream date with Austin Moon is a wish come true for many girls. Liv Rooney definitely thought that for sure, as if something would have pinched her to make sure it must've been a total fantasy. Well... think again. Inspired and dedicated to my good friend, Wish I Was A Pirate. Liv/Austin one-shot. Warning: Austin could be OOC.


**"One Great Fantasy After Another"**

 **Rated T**

 **Pairing: Liv Rooney x Austin Moon**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Austin & Ally, Liv and Maddie, or any of it's characters from their respective shows. Austin & Ally, Liv and Maddie, and it's characters are owned by It's A Laugh Productions and Disney Channel. Since I was so inspired by one of Wish I Was A Pirate's stories, she let me have permission to use one of her plots for my one-shot. I hope you like it, WIWAP!**

 **P.S.: I only own my PS3, which I wrote this thing on.**

* * *

The afternoon looked so fantastic around Stevens Point, Wisconsin. All of the cars were driving by, the precious doves were busy flying throuh in perfect motion, and as an added bonus, all of the romantic couples were busy walking hand-in-hand, acting so lovey-dovey around each other. By the looks on their faces full of love, many would assume it would be the holiday of romance, Valentine's Day.

Austin Moon definitely thought that too. The rockstar was busy spending his days on top of his black Ferrari, laying on a soft blanket with his actress/singer girlfriend Liv Rooney. She felt herself snuggled between his chest while looking at the clouds.

"Mmmm, Austin..." Liv sighed. "You make such a hot boyfriend."

Looking down at her with a smirk, Austin replied with such seduction. "And you make one hot sexy piece of ass, Liv Rooney."

"Awwwww, you're so sweet!" Liv blushed. "Is there anything I can repay you for, my sexy rockstar prince?"

"I know one thing you can do for me..."

"What's that?" Liv asked.

With a smirk, Austin stripped off his buttoned-up black shirt and shown her his amazing six-pack abs. Liv was mesmerized by him instantly.

"You can buy me dinner, babe!" He smirked.

"Whatever you say, my master!" Liv cooed passionately. "Where should we eat at?"

"Believe me, babe. I know a place!" Austin smirked as he brought out his car remote.

With the push of a button, the car began to float in the air. Liv found it very impressive that his black Ferrari could also be a floating car. With Liv hanging on to his killer-cut abs, they floated away to somewhere more romantic.

Everyone in the town all stared at Austin with major awe. Even their friends were impressed as well.

"Whoa, he's soooooo fuckin' cool..." Joey spoke in captivation. And then, he started bowing down to Austin like he was some sort of god. "Please let me follow you, Austin!"

Liv's sister, Maddie, on the other hand, became jealous in a good way. "Oh man, I wish I so was my sister right now!"

Even Artie was also jealous of Austin. "I can't believe that Liv won him over me! How does that Austin Moon do it...?"

Austin began smirking down on all of it. "Look at them, wishing they could be like me. You're lucky you're the only one for yours truly."

"I so totally know!" Liv squealed happily.

Austin managed to find a perfect parking space outside a lavish outdoor French Restaurant. However, they parked on top of the balcony in style. As they got out of the car, rounds of paparazzi began appearing around them, not also taking pictures of Austin and Liv as a couple, but taking pictures of Austin's abs as well.

"We definitely look gorgeous, do we, babe?" Austin smirked.

"We do, my sexy bunny!" Liv smiled as she nodded.

Suddenly, Holden appeared out of nowhere, basically focusing on Liv. He wasn't alone though, as he also had a bouquet of flowers with him.

"Liv, I need to talk to you." Holden replied. "I can't stop thinking about you! Even when I sleep at night, I can't stop dreaming of your pretty face around me! I love you, Liv! Would you be with me?"

"Awww, I love you too..." Liv replied as Holden smiled.

However, that smile would not last very long.

"...is what I should've said when I realized me and Austin were meant to be together!" Liv smirked.

"What? Are you serious?" Holden gasped. "You're choosing him over me? What does he got that I don't?"

"Austin's got a very huge bulge!" Liv smirked.

"It's true, man." Austin nodded. "So it's time to launch your sorry ass back to fuckin' _Teen Beach_! Goodbye!"

Out of nowhere, Austin brought out a red button and pressed it, catapulting Holden out of orbit.

"DAAAAAAAAMN IIIIIIIIIIT...!" Holden said, before flying away.

"Oh, Austin, that was so hot!" Liv exclaimed.

"Just like you, my precious cinnamon roll..." Austin spoke in a very musky voice.

As Liv blushed all around, the waiter came to them.

"So what will it be, sir?" The waiter said to Austin.

"Just surprise me and this hot piece of ass standing before me too." The rockstar smirked.

"Right away, sir!"

As the waiter left, Liv continued to stare gorgeously at Austin's eyes. He had some of the most stunning eyes that Liv could ever see.

"Oh, Austin..." Liv sighed. "Is there anything you can't possibly do?"

"Well, lots of things, actually." Austin smirked. "I plan to stop a ruthless Cuban dictator from ruling the world, I'm starring in a huge award-winning movie with Jack Nicholson and Tom Hanks, and I also plan to be the first rockstar ever to perform on Mars as a sign of world peace."

"Ooooh, that really turns me on!" Liv winked.

Finally, the waiter returned with two steamed dishes of food in hand.

"There you are, two dishes of chicken cacciatore and fettucine alfredo, on the house!" The waiter exclaimed.

"Thanks," Austin nodded to the waiter. "How much will that be?"

"Oh, that won't be neccessary, sir." The waiter smiled. "You're Austin Moon. When you're already famous, every meal is on the house!"

"We get this meal for free?" Liv said as the waiter nodded. "Oh man, somebody pinch me, I must be dreaming!"

Seeing the happiness in Liv, Austin did the gentlemanly thing by cutting up a piece of chicken for her, even reaching out to feed her.

"Here's to you, my hot sexy piece of ass who I'm gonna fuck later." Austin smirked.

Pleased by this, Liv did the same thing Austin did for her and smirked.

"And here's to you, my sexy blonde-haired stud of a stallion..." She replied.

Romantically, they ended up biting a piece of each other's chicken cacciatore. Chomping it away like nobody else's business.

However, this grew very old for them as they threw their dishes away.

"Okay, I'm bored with this." Austin replied. "How about some dessert?"

"What do you have in mind, my sexy Austin?" Liv raised an eyebrow.

With a smirk, Austin grabbed Liv by the waist and kissed her passionately. She blushed on the outside, feeling comfortable with his lips around her pouty red smackers. They kissed passionately for perhaps a good 15 seconds while the fangirls all around them screamed in delight.

As they broke the kiss, they exchanged some sensual looks with each other.

"Oh Austin, take me in your bedroom!" Liv pleased.

"Why do it in the bedroom when we can do it right here?" The rockstar smirked.

"That makes it so exciting!" Liv squealed.

Once again, both Austin and Liv continued their passionate kiss with one another. The two collapsed on the floor, now turning into a hot and heavy make-out session. The rockstar decided to take things between them up a notch when he kissed Liv's neck so tenderly.

"Oh, Austin... more!" Liv moaned sweetly, giving her shivers.

"That's right, keep saying my name..." He whispered.

"Oh, AUSTIN!" She shouted.

"Keep saying it!"

"OH, AUSTIN!"

"Liv?" A female voice said.

Somehow, Liv felt confused now. That voice definitely sounded like her twin sister, Maddie.

"Austin, since when did you start sounding like Maddie?" Liv replied. "That can't be. Unless..."

Suddenly, Liv woke right up.

* * *

Liv woke herself up to find herself in her own house with a bowl of popcorn in her lap. But that wasn't the worst part of them all.

The worst part was that she saw her twin sister Maddie smirk at her from the couch. The two were busy watching an awards show all by themselves while their parents and their brothers were out. Embarrassed by this situation, Liv tried to cover it up.

"Oh, Maddie!" Liv blushed in embarrassment. "This isn't what it looks like-"

"Austin Moon dream, huh?" Maddie smirked heavily.

With a sigh, Liv already gave in.

"Austin Moon dream..." She groaned.

"Eh, I don't blame ya," Maddie chuckled. "I get dreams like that. Except that me and Austin kills Diggie just for breaking up with me."

"Yeah, don't we all?" Liv rolled her eyes.

"Shhhh, Austin Moon's on." Maddie said as she quickly grabbed the remote.

She turned the volume up, just to see Austin Moon come on the tube. Practically, he was accepting an award for the Best Rock Video category at the Miami Music Awards.

 _"First off, I like to thank the rest of my fans who have supported me through the years, my friends who have gotten my back since day one, but most of all, I want to thank the one person who wouldn't be where I am if it was for her, Ally Dawson!"_ Austin exclaimed. _"I hope they'll still be around me as long as I make music for my fans who look up to me! Thank you!"_

Liv felt disappointed that she'd honestly wish that Austin would talk about her in that speech. It's too bad that dream date she had with Austin Moon was nothing more than a sick, crueless dream. But she didn't seem all too sad.

Sitting beside her was a huge Austin Moon plushie. Feeling sad, she decided to hold on to it.

"Don't worry, at least I'll still have you, Austin Moon plushie..." Liv sighed as she hugged on it.

As she hugged it, one of his tunes played through the plushie.

 _"I'm gonna make, make, make you do a double taa-aake. BAM!"_

"You'll always do, my sweet sexy Austin..." Liv whispered, hugging it tightly.

Even though her dream was cut short, at least being with a plushie made of Austin's likeliness was still worth smiling about.

* * *

 **Yeah, I had to break the fourth wall in due to that Teen Beach Movie thing, which had Jordan Fisher and Ross Lynch in that movie.**

 **Now I have nothing against both Austin/Ally and Liv/Holden. I agree that both couples are cute, but I'm such a sucker for Liv/Austin. I don't know why, but I usually think that if Austin had cloned himself, his clone would end up being a gender bent version of himself, therefore Liv Rooney was created. Just a weird headcanon for sure.**

 **Anyway, this is dedicated to you, Wish I Was A Pirate! I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Feedbacks are appreciated, my gangstas! Until next time, this is UltimateWarriorFan4Ever signing off for now! PEACE!**


End file.
